Just a Dream
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-Shot. Based on the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Kim prepares for her life.


"Happy Birthday Kim." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Thank you but what I'm looking forward to more than my party tonight is our wedding." She said as she kissed him. Their wedding had been three years in the making. She was glad that she decided not to go to Florida. She had had a bad feeling about going to Florida. Tommy tried to tell her to go but she knew that if she had of that they won't be getting married in two weeks. They had planned it that way, two weeks after she turned 18.

"Me too." He said after he raised his head. He grabbed her hand as they walked through the park. They had wanted some alone time because for the past few months they had been planning a wedding, getting ready for graduation, and being Power Rangers saving the world. They needed to be by themselves for a change.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

She was dressed in white for the first time in her life going to the church that night. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat with a six-pence in her shoe for good luck. She had her something borrow and something blue. She walked silently up to the church and watched as the doors opened up wide. She put her veil trying to hide the tears. It should've been the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. How could everything fall apart? The congregation was all crying as their Pink Ranger walked proudly down the aisle. She heard the trumpets playing as the service started and the flowers that she held fell out of her hand.

"Why did you leave me? I was counting on forever." She whispered to herself trying to breathe. She felt like she was watching the service from the back of the room in a haze.

"He's not coming home." Jason had told her, that phrase had stayed in her mind ever since and she could hear everyone saying it. She looked over at his mom and felt her pain. She then turn back to the front and tears started coming faster as Jason, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Adam circled his casket. They were morphed but without their helmets. Kim saw that every single one of them was crying along with the whole congregation. He was their fallen leader and comrade. Kim just kept thinking that this couldn't be happening to her. She was the first to stand as she followed the boys outside. Everyone else followed her lead staying a little behind her. They all knew that this was hard for them but it was even harder on their Pink Ranger. He was her White Knight, her shield from the rest of the world. They all came to stop at the grave site as the preacher stepped forward. He told them to bow their heads so that they could pray.

"Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt." He said as Kim tried to hold back the tears.

Then Aisha and Tanya led the congregation in the song 'Go Rest High on the Mountain'. Kim just stood there and silently cried as Jason handed her Tommy's morpher. The rangers then took out their battle blasters and fired a salute to their leader. The firing felt like a bullet in her heart and she sank to her knees as she held his morpher close. It was all she had left of him. She thought about the years ahead that they were supposed to have. She saw the house, children, and dog that they wanted together.

"Why did you leave me? I was counting on forever." She said again as she heard voices in her head say he's not coming home. She stood then with help from Trini. She took the flower that Trini offer and walked over to his casket. She placed the pink rose on top of his casket as the rangers followed suit with flowers of their color. She still felt like she was in a haze at the back of the room. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. She heard someone whisper that he's not coming home. Why did everyone kept saying that? She knew that he wasn't coming home after that mission. He died protecting her. He stepped in front of the shot aimed at her. He died because of her. She looked around felt that everyone blamed her for his dead. She gripped his morpher close to her chest as she backed away from everyone. She looked down at her dress and started crying again. She was supposed to wear this same dress tomorrow for her wedding that would never be. She saw that it was not white any longer. It was stained just as she was when Tommy died in her arms. She could still see all the blood that had stained her ranger suit. She could still feel his lips as he gave her one last kiss. She walked back to her car and got in. She laid her head on the steering wheel and cried until she didn't have any tears left. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. How was she ever going to live without him?

XXXX

Kim popped up in her bed and looked over at the man next to her. She took several deep breaths to calm her heart rate. It was only a dream about Tommy dying. She laid back down and got closer to him. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered as he kissed her head.

"I love you too. Did you have that dream again?" He asked her. She had been having that dream every year since that battle. He didn't think that she would ever get over it but at least it was only a dream.

"Yea and you would think that after five years of marriage that I won't have that dream." She sighed.

"I know I scared you when I took that shot but I couldn't let you die." He said as he brought her even closer.

"I know but it was touch and go for a while. Do you ever wonder what would've happen if I had gone to Florida." She asked against his chest.

"We would be right here because we were meant to be together." He told her as he leaned down and sealed his promise with his lips taking her to paradise once again and she was glad that it had all been just a dream.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I got this idea yesterday coming home from work listening to Carrie Underwood's song Just a Dream. I had to rush home and write it down and I thought that I shouold give it a happy ending because of the song title. Anyway for those of you reading Dino Again I haven't forgot about it I'm just having trouble with a few scenes but it should be up tomorrow (hopefully). The song in this story was Go Rest High on the Mountain by Vince Gill. It is such a beautiful sad song and of course the idea came from Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.


End file.
